Changes
by Armor King
Summary: Okay, More or less a fic for all you hentai-heads. ReiUsa fic involving some adult situations. Read at your own risk.


Author's Notes: Okay, This is definitely one deranged one I've got here! First off, There are two hentai scenes: a solo and a yuri lime. It's, of course, a Rei/Usagi fic and a love story(cause, I have 100% faith in the love between Rei and Usagi) and here it is:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! And, I hope no one decides to sue me over this fic!  
  
Warnings: A solo hentai and a yuri lime scene.  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Haruka/Michiru.  
  
Ages: Rei and Usagi: 16  
  
Haruka and Michiru: 22  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hikawa Jinja~  
  
A certain golden blonde with odangoes reaches the top of the jinja's stone steps. Within moments, Usagi's at the front door of the jinja and reaches out to knock on it, but stops, 'Can I... can I really do this?" she asks herself, then her mind wanders back two days before.  
  
Flashback...  
  
~Hikawa Jinja~  
  
Usagi's at the jinja to visit Rei. She knocks at the jinja's front door... no response. Being her typical odangoed self, Usagi decides to go in anyway. "Rei!" she calls into the jinja... no response. So, The odangoed blonde decides to see if the ravenhaired Rei-chan is in her room and starts down the hall toward the aforementioned miko's bedroom.  
  
As Usagi walks down the hall, she suddenly hears strange sounds from somewhere inside the jinja. She continues and, as she draws closer to Rei's room, the sound grows louder. Usagi can tell that it's definitely Rei's voice making the sounds. Upon reaching the door into the miko's sacred room, she grips the doorknob, "Rei?" she says, cracking the door open slightly. She looks inside and...  
  
Usagi turns blue, as her jaw drops and her innocent blue eyes practically buldge out at the sight laid out before her... Rei's lying there on her futon, not really wearing her nightgown, her left hand is kneading her own right breast and her right hand is reached down between her legs, moving up and down in a rubbing motion. Usagi can't see what exactly's going on between the girl's legs, but she notices the ravenhaired miko's head is tilted back, her lavender eyes closed, and her features reflecting each and every moan as she continues her ministrations to herself.  
  
Usagi bites her tongue to keep from swallowing it as Rei nearly screams from entering herself, Usagi figures, as she sees Rei start bucking down against her hand. Rei's breathing and moaning speeds up as her ministrations get faster.  
  
Rei comes ever closer to her impending climax, Usagi knows she shouldn't be watching the girl, but something won't let her pull herself away. Then, Usagi's heart nearly stops when Rei's mouth opens to speak...  
  
"OH! YES, USAAGIIIIII!!!" the ravenhaired miko screams out as she hits her orgasm, her back arching high off her futon and her lower area starts jerking slightly.  
  
Wide-eyed and confused, Usagi quickly closes the door and hurriedly exits the jinja toward the sanctity of her parents' home.  
  
Once home, Usagi heads directly to her room, not even stopping to speak to her mom. As soon as the odangoed blonde is in her room, she closes the door behind her and leans her back against it, her breaths coming in short quick pants and her heartbeat is highly elevated. Her mind is a blur with what she just saw and... there's a strange and unfamiliar wetness between her legs. She raises her hand to feel one of her cheeks which are both wet from tears. 'Wh-what... what did I just watch Rei do?' she wonders as she hugs herself tightly and slides down the door to a sitting position. She pulls her knees up closer to her chest and continues crying.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
The normally airheaded odango-atama stiffens her resolve and knocks at the door... it's taken her two days to muster the courage to even try. 'If... if sleeping with me, will help Rei-chan, then...' Usagi thinks, determinedly 'That's what'll happen!'  
  
"Who's there?" comes that voice which Usagi can't help but love... melodic, and slightly irritated.  
  
"Open up, Rei-chaaan!!" Usagi calls back, in her most cheerful voice possible, "It's mmeeee!!"  
  
The shouji door slides open to reveal the ravenhaired miko, dressed in her white hakama and red yukata. "What's up Usagi?" asks the miko, an expression somewhere between relieved and irritated.  
  
Usagi glances down briefly at Rei's chest before looking away. The blonde's never before thought about what the miko's body looks like under that hakama and yukata, but now... "Is it okay 'f I come in?" she asks, trying not to dwell on the 'cum in' similarities.  
  
"Sure, odango-atama." Rei says, smiling slightly as she hasn't seen her best friend in over two days.  
  
Usagi smiles, as she actually likes Rei calling her 'odango-atama', though she'll never let the miko know that. She then enters the jinja and Rei closes the shouji screen-door behind her. The two girls walk inside the jinja to the only piece of modern-day furniture in the entire place, a sofa, and sit down beside one another.  
  
Rei's sitting to Usagi's right side and Usagi's staring down at the floor... trying to figure out how exactly she's going to go about this. Several more minutes of silence pass, before Rei finally breaks it...  
  
"What's the matter, Usagi?" she asks, looking off at a random wall, "You just got silent all of a sudden."  
  
Usagi's eyes shift to Rei, then back to the floor, 'I guess... I'll just try what Ruka-san and Michi-san told me...'  
  
Flashback...  
  
~Tenou-Kaiou Residence~  
  
Haruka and Michiru are sitting on one sofa, holding hands, and Usagi is sitting by herself on the other.  
  
"So?" Haruka asks, looking at the blonde odangoed girl, "What's up, moonface?"   
  
"Well, ummm..." the girl replies, looking down at her hands as she twidles her fingers. She glances up at the two older women holding each other's hand. "I, uh," she tries, "Um, Howdoyoumakeoutwithanothergirl?" she asks, all of her words coming out jumbled together.  
  
"That question wouldn't have anything to do with a certain miko, would it?" asks Haruka, cocking her left eyebrow and almost grinning. The question causes Usagi to blush a very bright pink.  
  
Michiru smacks her lover's arm, "Don't ask her that!" she states, almost giggling, "Just look at her. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Haruka nods to the aquahaired woman, "You got a point." she says, then turns back to the odangoed blonde, "Well, This is what you do......"  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Rei's still looking toward the random wall... suddenly, she sucks in a quick sharp breath when she feels Usagi's soft lips touch her left cheek with a light kiss. Rei's body freezes instantly, her muscles tighten, sweat-beads cover her forehead, and a thousand different thoughts run through her mind all at once, as Usagi kisses her way down the miko's left cheek. The odangoed blonde continues kissing down the left side of Rei's neck, then she pushes the left sleeve of the hakama off Rei's shoulder and starts kissing along the ravenhaired girl's left shoulder.  
  
"U-Usagi...?" Rei says, finding her voice. She then sucks in another breath with each kiss.  
  
"Yes? Rei?" Usagi responds, between kisses.  
  
"Wh-what're... what're you doin?" questions the miko, breathing shuttered breaths.  
  
"Isn't..." Usagi says then kisses again, "Isn't this what you..." kiss, "what you want, Rei?" kiss.  
  
Rei gasps as Usagi's left hand reaches under the right side of her hakama and touches the miko's right breast. Rei then moans as Usagi begins slowly, and nervously, caressing her breast. Rei moans again, 'I-is... is this what...' she moans, 'is this what I want?' she questions herself, as another moan escapes her lips 'Are...' moan, 'are my feelings for Usagi...' moan, 'are they nothing more than mere lust...?' she moans again as her best friend continues to kiss her and caress her right breast, 'NO!' she states to herself, suddenly shoving the girl away, "NO!" she repeats aloud, as she does, "Stop it!!"  
  
The ravenhaired miko then looks down at the floor, wide-eyed and breathing heavily as beads of sweat run down her face and drop onto the hardwood floor below. More beads of sweat are covering most of her partially exposed chest.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Usagi asks, confused, "I... I thought--"  
  
"Yeah?" Rei responds, pulling her hakama up to cover herself and continuing to stare at the floor, "Well... you thought wrong Usagi!"  
  
The tone of Rei's voice causes tears to spring to Usagi's eyes, "R-Rei..." she tries, nervous and confused, "I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"I don't care!" Rei states, cutting the other girl off, still not shifting her gaze away from the floor, "Just..." she swallows hard and points to the door with her left index finger, "Get out, Usagi!!"  
  
Usagi's tears spill over from her blue eyes and she quickly gets up. Crying, Usagi runs to the door and opens it, exiting the jinja. The odangoed girl's long blonde pigtails trail behind her as she runs down the long string of stone steps, away from Hikawa Jinja.  
  
Back inside... Rei still has her head tilted forward and her left arm still outstretched slightly to her left, index finger pointing toward the door Usagi just left through... her elevated heartbeat causing her to inhale and exhale relatively slow shuttered breaths. Slowly, Tears start to fill the ravenhaired miko's lavender eyes and her expression changes from angry to sad, her outstretched hand starts to tremble slightly. The miko slowly pulls her left hand back as she turns her head ever so slightly to her left, she closes her eyes and lays her left hand against the left side of her face, covering most of her left eye. Her tears force their way out of her eyes and continue falling. She sniffs twice, "I..." she says, through her sniffling, "I'm sorry... Usagi..."  
  
~Hikawa Jinja~  
  
One week later...  
  
Rei is sweeping the top of the stone steps of the Hikawa Jinja... she stops and brushes the back of her hand across her forehead. The miko then starts walking back toward the jinja itself, but she stops and turns away from the jinja to look out at the blue sky over the city. "It's a beautiful day, today." she says, then sighs, "I wonder why Usagi hasn't come by?" "Come to think of it..." she adds, placing a finger to the side of her chin, "I haven't seen the odango-atama since that 'incident' last week..." a gust of wind suddenly blows through, causing her long raven mane to sway in the breeze. Then, The miko sees the image of Usagi amongst the blue of the sky and the white of the clouds.  
  
"Dah!" Rei states, closing her eyes and turning back toward the jinja, "Why am I even thinkin about that blasted odangoed nuisance!?" her voice irritated. She then opens her eyes halfway, in a sad expression, "Maybe... I should apologize...?" she says, "But, After the way I yelled at her, and told her to leave... I wonder if she'd even talk to me?" she continues toward the jinja, "Besides, Why should 'I' apologize to 'her', anyway?" 'What made her act like that, I wonder...'  
  
The phone rings as Rei enters the jinja, "Maybe that's her!" she says, dropping the broom and ruuning to the phone. She picks up the receiver, "Usagi?" she queries, hopeful.  
  
"No Rei. It's Mina."  
  
"Oh..." Rei's face sinks slightly upon hearing Minako's voice, "Hi Mina. What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen, or heard from, Usagi?" questions Mina's voice.  
  
"I haven't. Why?"  
  
"Well, Ami and Mako stopped by earlier to see if I had seen her. Since I haven't, I thought you might've..."  
  
"Nope. I've not seen Usagi in about a week."  
  
"That's just it, Rei!" Mina's voice says, "No one else has either. Not Mamoru, Motoki, Naru, Umino... nobody."  
  
"!?"  
  
"Y'know... maybe someone needs to talk to her..." Mina says, "Someone like, say... you."  
  
"What!? Why me?" Rei responds, "I mean, You're like her twin sister, aren't ya?"  
  
"Yeah but... There's some things a girl won't tell her sister." Mina's voice replies, "That's when... they need their 'best friend'..."  
  
Rei sighs, but now she's worried about Usagi, "... okay. I'll stop by her house later, and see if her parents know where she is."  
  
"'kay. Bye Rei."  
  
Rei hears the receiver of the other phone hang up and she hangs up the receiver in her own hand...  
  
~Tsukino Residence/Usagi's Room~  
  
Usagi is lying on her bed, on her stomach, with her face buried in her pillow, 'Why?' she wonders to herself 'Why'd it hurt so much, when Rei yelled at me... it. It didn't feel like usual... and, it really hurt when she made me leave...' she continues crying into her pillow.  
  
Downstairs... Ikuko answers the front door to see Rei, dressed in regular clothes(not her hakama and yukata, in other words).  
  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukino." Rei says, "Is, um, Usagi here?"  
  
"Yes. But, uh..." Ikuko replies, a sort of sad look on her face, "She... she refuses to come out of her room, Rei!" her face gains worry, "I'm so concerned about her! She hasn't eaten for a whole week now!" tears start to work their way out of the woman's eyes.  
  
Rei's lavender eyes widen with concern, "Umm, Can I try talking to her?" she asks.  
  
Ikuko nods, "Maybe she'll talk to you, Rei." the woman says.  
  
Usagi's Room... the odangoed girl hears a knock at her door, "Go away!" she states, muffled slightly by her pillow.  
  
"U-Usagi..." a voice says, which causes Usagi to raise her gaze toward the closed door, "Usagi, it's... it's me."  
  
"Re... Rei?" Usagi says, getting up slowly.  
  
"You got it, odango-atama." Rei responds, trying to sound cheerful, "Now open up. I gotta talk to ya!"  
  
'Is she...' Usagi wonders, slowly stepping toward the door 'Is she gonna yell at me again?' 'Even... Even if she does, I...' she grips the doorknob 'I...' she turns it slightly til it clicks 'I wanna see... I wanna see her...' she opens the door and immediately glomps the defenseless miko, crying, "Rei-chan!"  
  
"Still Rei-'chan'?" Rei asks, a little relieved, "Even... after the way I yelled at you, Usagi?"  
  
"I don't care..." Usagi responds between sobs, "I'm just happy to see you, Rei-chan!"  
  
A short time later, the two girl's are sitting on Usagi's bed and there's a bit of an akward silence between them.  
  
"Um... about last week Usagi--" Rei says, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, Rei!" Usagi interrupts, "I--"  
  
"It's okay, Usagi." Rei says, cutting her off, "I just wanna know... What on Earth caused you to act like that?"  
  
Usagi sniffs once, "Well..." she begins, "I stopped by the jinja, um, two days before that... and you didn't respond when I knocked or hollered." "... so, I uh, I decided to see 'f you were in your room and... you were..."   
  
'No!' Rei says to herself 'Please, Gods! Tell me she didn't see 'that'!'  
  
"When I saw you... lying there, doing that to yourself... I was confused..." Usagi continues, looking at the carpeted floor, "But, then... you screamed 'my' name and... that's what really scared me!" "I... couldn't make sense out of all the sensations I felt at that moment..." she explains, sniffling again, "I thought you wanted my body... and, I decided to give it to you, Rei. I thought, maybe, that was part of the reason you're always so closed off and everything... I thought, if I gave you what you wanted, it might ease your pain and help you open up to me, and the others, a little more."  
  
"You're mostly right..." Rei says, causing the odangoed girl to look at her. Rei's leaned back, braced on her hands, and looking up at the ceiling, "Except, I've never wanted 'that', Usagi. Our bodies are changing... and, that's the main reason I was doing what you saw." "No." she continues, a tear escaping her left eye, "It was never your 'body', Usagi. All I ever wanted from you, is your 'love'... for you to see 'me', and how much I love you..." she wipes away a couple more tears, "Having you mistake that for... lust. It was breaking my heart, every kiss you gave... because, it wasn't for love... That's why I yelled at you, and told you to leave..."  
  
"Rei, I--"  
  
"I think about it, though, and see how you were willing to give up your first time, just to help me..." Rei continues, not allowing the other girl to speak, "... do you really love me that much, Usagi?"  
  
"Yes Rei!" Usagi states, without hestitation, "If it'd help you, Rei, I woulda gladly given up my first time, in sex rather than love. But, It wouldn't be 'sex', would it?" Rei turns her gaze to the odangoed blonde, to see the girl smiling slightly.  
  
The two girl's eyes tell one another that, indeed, it would not be 'sex'... because two people who love one another, make love... Thus, The two lean closer, their eyes drifting slowly closed. Their lips tremble slightly, just before they meet in a tender yet electrifying kiss. Ikuko sees from the top of the staircase, as Rei nor Usagi thought of closing the door before they started talking, and she smiles... then heads back down the stairs.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"Seems like they finally figured it out." Ikuko says, smiling slightly.  
  
"About time..." Kenji responds, "Considering how long they've loved each other."  
  
Back Upstairs...  
  
Rei and Usagi are still kissing when, suddenly, Usagi's stomach growls and Rei sweatdrops...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------!!The End!!------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: Well, There it is. It's over. The end. What d'you all think, ya know? I think I got this fic fairly detailed, at least. And, I think you hentai-heads(you know who you are) probably like it. Betcha wasn't expecting that comical ending, were you? But, A Sailor Moon fic's still Sailor Moon, afterall. Well, I guess I'm outta here til next time. Ja! 


End file.
